Qt
Qt-wa kros-plätform-na C++ application framework orijinolli divelopen bai Nokia.. Qt's primary feature is its rich set of widgets that provide standard GUI functionality. 可提供版本：4:4.8.6+git64-g5dc8b2b+dfsg-3~ubuntu6.1 * SECURITY UPDATE: denial of service via crafted BMP ** debian/patches/CVE-2015-0295.patch: fix division by zero in src/gui/image/qbmphandler.cpp . ** The BMP decoder in QtGui in QT before 5.5 does not properly calculate the masks used to extract the color components, which allows remote attackers to cause a denial of service (divide-by-zero and crash) via a crafted BMP file. * SECURITY UPDATE: denial of service and possible code execution via crafted BMP or ICO images ** debian/patches/CVE-2015-1858-1859.patch: move check to better location in src/gui/image/qbmphandler.cpp, check depth in src/plugins/imageformats/ico/qicohandler.cpp . * SECURITY UPDATE: denial of service and possible code exection via crafted GIF image ** debian/patches/CVE-2015-1860.patch: check bounds in src/gui/image/qgifhandler.cpp .. Komponènts * libqt4-qt3support: The Qt3Support module provides classes that ease porting from Qt 3 to Qt 4. It allows applications designed to use deprecated Qt 3 classes and functions to work with Qt 4, with help from the qt3to4 porting tool found in the libqt4-dev-bin package. * libqtcore4: The QtCore module contains core non-GUI functionality. * libqt4-dbus en libqtdbus4: The QtDBus module is a Unix-only library that you can use to make Inter-Process Communication using the D-Bus protocol. Applications using the QtDBus module can provide services to other, remote applications by exporting objects, as well as use services exported by those applications by placing calls and accessing properties. * libqt4-declarative: The Qt Declarative module provides a declarative framework for building highly dynamic, custom user interfaces. * libqt4-designer: The QtDesigner module provides classes that allow you to create your own custom widget plugins for Qt Designer, and classes that enable you to access Qt Designer's components. Qt3 root@bkgovsrv1:~# dpkg --force-architecture -i /home/tom/桌面/libqt3-mt_3.3.8-b-5ubuntu1_i386.deb dpkg - 警告，由於您使用 --force 選項，則忽略了一些問題的存在： 套件的體系架構(i386)與本機系統的架構(amd64)不符 (正在讀取資料庫 ... 系統目前總共安裝有 106486 個檔案和目錄。) 正預備替換 libqt3-mt 3:3.3.8-b-5ubuntu1 (使用 .../libqt3-mt_3.3.8-b-5ubuntu1_i386.deb) ... 正在解壓縮替換的套件檔 libqt3-mt ... 正在設定 libqt3-mt (3:3.3.8-b-5ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for libc6 ... ldconfig deferred processing now taking place Dipendènçi Qt3 diŋyǐu libaudio2 dè instoleiçion: root@bkgovsrv1:~# dpkg --force-architecture -i /home/tom/桌面/libqt3-mt_3.3.8-b-5ubuntu1_i386.deb dpkg - 警告，由於您使用 --force 選項，則忽略了一些問題的存在： 套件的體系架構(i386)與本機系統的架構(amd64)不符 選中了曾被取消選擇的套件 libqt3-mt。 (正在讀取資料庫 ... 系統目前總共安裝有 106443 個檔案和目錄。) 正在解壓縮 libqt3-mt (從 .../libqt3-mt_3.3.8-b-5ubuntu1_i386.deb) ... dpkg：相依關系問題使得 libqt3-mt 的設定工作不能繼續： libqt3-mt 相依於 libaudio2﹔然而： 套件“libaudio2”沒有安裝。 dpkg：處理 libqt3-mt (--install)時出錯： 相依關系問題 - 仍未被設定 在處理時有錯誤發生： libqt3-mt Qt4 Rùntaim dè vörçion Divelopā dè vörçion # apt-get install qt4-dev-tools qt4-doc qt4-qtconfig qt4-designer Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done The following extra packages will be installed: * comerr-dev * libaudio-dev * libexpat1-dev * libfontconfig1-dev * libfreetype6-dev * libgl1-mesa-dev * libglib2.0-dev * libglu1-mesa-dev * libglu1-xorg-dev * libice-dev * libjpeg62-dev * libkadm55 * libkrb5-dev * liblcms1-dev * libmng-dev * libpng12-dev * libpq-dev * libpthread-stubs0 * libpthread-stubs0-dev * libqt4-dev * libsm-dev * libsqlite0-dev * libssl-dev * libx11-dev * libxau-dev * libxcb-xlib0-dev * libxcb1-dev * libxcursor-dev libxdmcp-dev libxext-dev libxfixes-dev libxft-dev libxi-dev * libxinerama-dev libxmu-dev libxmu-headers libxrandr-dev libxrender-dev * libxt-dev mesa-common-dev x11proto-core-dev x11proto-fixes-dev * x11proto-input-dev x11proto-kb-dev x11proto-randr-dev x11proto-render-dev * x11proto-xext-dev x11proto-xinerama-dev xtrans-dev zlib1g-dev Suggested packages: * libglib2.0-doc * krb5-doc * postgresql-doc-8.3 * sqlite-doc The following NEW packages will be installed: * comerr-dev libaudio-dev libexpat1-dev libfontconfig1-dev libfreetype6-dev * libgl1-mesa-dev libglib2.0-dev libglu1-mesa-dev libglu1-xorg-dev libice-dev * libjpeg62-dev libkadm55 libkrb5-dev liblcms1-dev libmng-dev libpng12-dev * libpq-dev libpthread-stubs0 libpthread-stubs0-dev libqt4-dev libsm-dev * libsqlite0-dev libssl-dev libx11-dev libxau-dev libxcb-xlib0-dev libxcb1-dev * libxcursor-dev libxdmcp-dev libxext-dev libxfixes-dev libxft-dev libxi-dev * libxinerama-dev libxmu-dev libxmu-headers libxrandr-dev libxrender-dev * libxt-dev mesa-common-dev qt4-designer qt4-dev-tools qt4-doc qt4-qtconfig * x11proto-core-dev x11proto-fixes-dev x11proto-input-dev x11proto-kb-dev * x11proto-randr-dev x11proto-render-dev x11proto-xext-dev * x11proto-xinerama-dev xtrans-dev zlib1g-dev 0 upgraded, 54 newly installed, 0 to remove and 0 not upgraded. Need to get 42.3MB of archives. After this operation, 134MB of additional disk space will be used. Do you want to continue Y/n? y Get:1 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main x11proto-core-dev 7.0.11-1 88.9kB Get:2 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main libice-dev 2:1.0.4-1 56.0kB Get:3 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main libsm-dev 2:1.0.3-1 24.3kB Get:4 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main libxau-dev 1:1.0.3-2 15.6kB Get:5 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main libpthread-stubs0 0.1-2 2812B Get:6 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main libpthread-stubs0-dev 0.1-2 3090B Get:7 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main libxdmcp-dev 1:1.0.2-2 20.0kB Get:8 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main libxcb1-dev 1.1-1ubuntu1 67.0kB Get:9 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main libxcb-xlib0-dev 1.1-1ubuntu1 14.8kB Get:10 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main x11proto-input-dev 1.4.2-1 15.6kB Get:11 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main x11proto-kb-dev 1.0.3-2ubuntu1 27.0kB Get:12 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main xtrans-dev 1.0.4-1 70.5kB Get:13 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main libx11-dev 2:1.1.3-1ubuntu2 1686kB Get:14 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main x11proto-render-dev 2:0.9.3-2 7096B Get:15 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main libxrender-dev 1:0.9.4-1 28.5kB Get:16 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main x11proto-xext-dev 7.0.2-5ubuntu1 42.2kB Get:17 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main x11proto-fixes-dev 1:4.0-2ubuntu1 6172B Get:18 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main libxfixes-dev 1:4.0.3-2 12.1kB Get:19 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main libxcursor-dev 1:1.1.9-1 31.0kB Get:20 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main libxext-dev 2:1.0.3-2build1 81.6kB Get:21 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main libexpat1-dev 2.0.1-0ubuntu1 134kB Get:22 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main zlib1g-dev 1:1.2.3.3.dfsg-7ubuntu1 160kB Get:23 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy-updates/main libfreetype6-dev 2.3.5-1ubuntu4.8.04.1 663kB Get:24 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main libfontconfig1-dev 2.5.0-2ubuntu3 572kB Get:25 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main libxft-dev 2.1.12-2ubuntu5 60.8kB Get:26 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main libxi-dev 2:1.1.3-1 69.3kB Get:27 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main x11proto-xinerama-dev 1.1.2-4ubuntu1 5424B Get:28 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main libxinerama-dev 2:1.0.2-1build1 10.9kB Get:29 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main libxmu-headers 2:1.0.4-1 21.1kB Get:30 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main x11proto-randr-dev 1.2.1-2 28.6kB Get:31 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main libxrandr-dev 2:1.2.2-1 27.8kB Get:32 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main libxt-dev 1:1.0.5-3 482kB Get:33 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy-updates/main libglib2.0-dev 2.16.6-0ubuntu1 872kB Get:34 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main mesa-common-dev 7.0.3~rc2-1ubuntu3 185kB Get:35 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main libgl1-mesa-dev 7.0.3~rc2-1ubuntu3 27.4kB Get:36 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main libglu1-mesa-dev 7.0.3~rc2-1ubuntu3 258kB Get:37 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy-updates/main libglu1-xorg-dev 1:7.3+10ubuntu10.2 964B Get:38 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main libjpeg62-dev 6b-14 188kB Get:39 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main libkadm55 1.6.dfsg.3~beta1-2ubuntu1 146kB Get:40 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy-updates/main liblcms1-dev 1.16-7ubuntu1.1 622kB Get:41 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main libmng-dev 1.0.9-1 285kB Get:42 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy-updates/main libpng12-dev 1.2.15~beta5-3ubuntu0.1 171kB Get:43 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main comerr-dev 2.1-1.40.8-2ubuntu2 40.8kB Get:44 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main libkrb5-dev 1.6.dfsg.3~beta1-2ubuntu1 88.9kB Get:45 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy-updates/main libssl-dev 0.9.8g-4ubuntu3.4 1942kB Get:46 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy-updates/main libpq-dev 8.3.6-0ubuntu8.04 182kB Get:47 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main libaudio-dev 1.9.1-1 503kB Get:48 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main libsqlite0-dev 2.8.17-4build1 206kB Get:49 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main libxmu-dev 2:1.0.4-1 55.2kB Get:50 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main libqt4-dev 4.3.4-0ubuntu3 4455kB Get:51 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main qt4-designer 4.3.4-0ubuntu3 1189kB Get:52 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/universe qt4-dev-tools 4.3.4-0ubuntu3 713kB Get:53 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/main qt4-doc 4.3.4-0ubuntu3 25.5MB Get:54 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com hardy/universe qt4-qtconfig 4.3.4-0ubuntu3 71.9kB Fetched 42.3MB in 34s (1240kB/s) Extracting templates from packages: 100% Selecting previously deselected package x11proto-core-dev. (Reading database ... 167480 files and directories currently installed.) Unpacking x11proto-core-dev (from .../x11proto-core-dev_7.0.11-1_all.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libice-dev. Unpacking libice-dev (from .../libice-dev_2%3a1.0.4-1_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libsm-dev. Unpacking libsm-dev (from .../libsm-dev_2%3a1.0.3-1_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libxau-dev. Unpacking libxau-dev (from .../libxau-dev_1%3a1.0.3-2_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libpthread-stubs0. Unpacking libpthread-stubs0 (from .../libpthread-stubs0_0.1-2_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libpthread-stubs0-dev. Unpacking libpthread-stubs0-dev (from .../libpthread-stubs0-dev_0.1-2_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libxdmcp-dev. Unpacking libxdmcp-dev (from .../libxdmcp-dev_1%3a1.0.2-2_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libxcb1-dev. Unpacking libxcb1-dev (from .../libxcb1-dev_1.1-1ubuntu1_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libxcb-xlib0-dev. Unpacking libxcb-xlib0-dev (from .../libxcb-xlib0-dev_1.1-1ubuntu1_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package x11proto-input-dev. Unpacking x11proto-input-dev (from .../x11proto-input-dev_1.4.2-1_all.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package x11proto-kb-dev. Unpacking x11proto-kb-dev (from .../x11proto-kb-dev_1.0.3-2ubuntu1_all.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package xtrans-dev. Unpacking xtrans-dev (from .../xtrans-dev_1.0.4-1_all.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libx11-dev. Unpacking libx11-dev (from .../libx11-dev_2%3a1.1.3-1ubuntu2_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package x11proto-render-dev. Unpacking x11proto-render-dev (from .../x11proto-render-dev_2%3a0.9.3-2_all.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libxrender-dev. Unpacking libxrender-dev (from .../libxrender-dev_1%3a0.9.4-1_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package x11proto-xext-dev. Unpacking x11proto-xext-dev (from .../x11proto-xext-dev_7.0.2-5ubuntu1_all.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package x11proto-fixes-dev. Unpacking x11proto-fixes-dev (from .../x11proto-fixes-dev_1%3a4.0-2ubuntu1_all.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libxfixes-dev. Unpacking libxfixes-dev (from .../libxfixes-dev_1%3a4.0.3-2_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libxcursor-dev. Unpacking libxcursor-dev (from .../libxcursor-dev_1%3a1.1.9-1_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libxext-dev. Unpacking libxext-dev (from .../libxext-dev_2%3a1.0.3-2build1_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libexpat1-dev. Unpacking libexpat1-dev (from .../libexpat1-dev_2.0.1-0ubuntu1_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package zlib1g-dev. Unpacking zlib1g-dev (from .../zlib1g-dev_1%3a1.2.3.3.dfsg-7ubuntu1_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libfreetype6-dev. Unpacking libfreetype6-dev (from .../libfreetype6-dev_2.3.5-1ubuntu4.8.04.1_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libfontconfig1-dev. Unpacking libfontconfig1-dev (from .../libfontconfig1-dev_2.5.0-2ubuntu3_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libxft-dev. Unpacking libxft-dev (from .../libxft-dev_2.1.12-2ubuntu5_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libxi-dev. Unpacking libxi-dev (from .../libxi-dev_2%3a1.1.3-1_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package x11proto-xinerama-dev. Unpacking x11proto-xinerama-dev (from .../x11proto-xinerama-dev_1.1.2-4ubuntu1_all.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libxinerama-dev. Unpacking libxinerama-dev (from .../libxinerama-dev_2%3a1.0.2-1build1_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libxmu-headers. Unpacking libxmu-headers (from .../libxmu-headers_2%3a1.0.4-1_all.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package x11proto-randr-dev. Unpacking x11proto-randr-dev (from .../x11proto-randr-dev_1.2.1-2_all.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libxrandr-dev. Unpacking libxrandr-dev (from .../libxrandr-dev_2%3a1.2.2-1_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libxt-dev. Unpacking libxt-dev (from .../libxt-dev_1%3a1.0.5-3_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libglib2.0-dev. Unpacking libglib2.0-dev (from .../libglib2.0-dev_2.16.6-0ubuntu1_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package mesa-common-dev. Unpacking mesa-common-dev (from .../mesa-common-dev_7.0.3~rc2-1ubuntu3_all.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libgl1-mesa-dev. Unpacking libgl1-mesa-dev (from .../libgl1-mesa-dev_7.0.3~rc2-1ubuntu3_all.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libglu1-mesa-dev. Unpacking libglu1-mesa-dev (from .../libglu1-mesa-dev_7.0.3~rc2-1ubuntu3_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libglu1-xorg-dev. Unpacking libglu1-xorg-dev (from .../libglu1-xorg-dev_1%3a7.3+10ubuntu10.2_all.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libjpeg62-dev. Unpacking libjpeg62-dev (from .../libjpeg62-dev_6b-14_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libkadm55. Unpacking libkadm55 (from .../libkadm55_1.6.dfsg.3~beta1-2ubuntu1_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package liblcms1-dev. Unpacking liblcms1-dev (from .../liblcms1-dev_1.16-7ubuntu1.1_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libmng-dev. Unpacking libmng-dev (from .../libmng-dev_1.0.9-1_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libpng12-dev. Unpacking libpng12-dev (from .../libpng12-dev_1.2.15~beta5-3ubuntu0.1_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package comerr-dev. Unpacking comerr-dev (from .../comerr-dev_2.1-1.40.8-2ubuntu2_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libkrb5-dev. Unpacking libkrb5-dev (from .../libkrb5-dev_1.6.dfsg.3~beta1-2ubuntu1_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libssl-dev. Unpacking libssl-dev (from .../libssl-dev_0.9.8g-4ubuntu3.4_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libpq-dev. Unpacking libpq-dev (from .../libpq-dev_8.3.6-0ubuntu8.04_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libaudio-dev. Unpacking libaudio-dev (from .../libaudio-dev_1.9.1-1_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libsqlite0-dev. Unpacking libsqlite0-dev (from .../libsqlite0-dev_2.8.17-4build1_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libxmu-dev. Unpacking libxmu-dev (from .../libxmu-dev_2%3a1.0.4-1_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package libqt4-dev. Unpacking libqt4-dev (from .../libqt4-dev_4.3.4-0ubuntu3_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package qt4-designer. Unpacking qt4-designer (from .../qt4-designer_4.3.4-0ubuntu3_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package qt4-dev-tools. Unpacking qt4-dev-tools (from .../qt4-dev-tools_4.3.4-0ubuntu3_i386.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package qt4-doc. Unpacking qt4-doc (from .../qt4-doc_4.3.4-0ubuntu3_all.deb) ... Selecting previously deselected package qt4-qtconfig. Unpacking qt4-qtconfig (from .../qt4-qtconfig_4.3.4-0ubuntu3_i386.deb) ... Seting ùp Setting up x11proto-core-dev (7.0.11-1) ... Setting up libice-dev (2:1.0.4-1) ... Setting up libsm-dev (2:1.0.3-1) ... Setting up libxau-dev (1:1.0.3-2) ... Setting up libpthread-stubs0 (0.1-2) ... Setting up libpthread-stubs0-dev (0.1-2) ... Setting up libxdmcp-dev (1:1.0.2-2) ... Setting up libxcb1-dev (1.1-1ubuntu1) ... Setting up libxcb-xlib0-dev (1.1-1ubuntu1) ... Setting up x11proto-input-dev (1.4.2-1) ... Setting up x11proto-kb-dev (1.0.3-2ubuntu1) ... Setting up xtrans-dev (1.0.4-1) ... Setting up libx11-dev (2:1.1.3-1ubuntu2) ... Setting up x11proto-render-dev (2:0.9.3-2) ... Setting up libxrender-dev (1:0.9.4-1) ... Setting up x11proto-xext-dev (7.0.2-5ubuntu1) ... Setting up x11proto-fixes-dev (1:4.0-2ubuntu1) ... Setting up libxfixes-dev (1:4.0.3-2) ... Setting up libxcursor-dev (1:1.1.9-1) ... Setting up libxext-dev (2:1.0.3-2build1) ... Setting up libexpat1-dev (2.0.1-0ubuntu1) ... Setting up zlib1g-dev (1:1.2.3.3.dfsg-7ubuntu1) ... Setting up libfreetype6-dev (2.3.5-1ubuntu4.8.04.1) ... Setting up libfontconfig1-dev (2.5.0-2ubuntu3) ... Setting up libxft-dev (2.1.12-2ubuntu5) ... Setting up libxi-dev (2:1.1.3-1) ... Setting up x11proto-xinerama-dev (1.1.2-4ubuntu1) ... Setting up libxinerama-dev (2:1.0.2-1build1) ... Setting up libxmu-headers (2:1.0.4-1) ... Setting up x11proto-randr-dev (1.2.1-2) ... Setting up libxrandr-dev (2:1.2.2-1) ... Setting up libxt-dev (1:1.0.5-3) ... Setting up libglib2.0-dev (2.16.6-0ubuntu1) ... Setting up mesa-common-dev (7.0.3~rc2-1ubuntu3) ... Setting up libgl1-mesa-dev (7.0.3~rc2-1ubuntu3) ... Setting up libglu1-mesa-dev (7.0.3~rc2-1ubuntu3) ... Setting up libglu1-xorg-dev (1:7.3+10ubuntu10.2) ... Setting up libjpeg62-dev (6b-14) ... Setting up libkadm55 (1.6.dfsg.3~beta1-2ubuntu1) ... Setting up liblcms1-dev (1.16-7ubuntu1.1) ... Setting up libmng-dev (1.0.9-1) ... Setting up libpng12-dev (1.2.15~beta5-3ubuntu0.1) ... Setting up comerr-dev (2.1-1.40.8-2ubuntu2) ... Setting up libkrb5-dev (1.6.dfsg.3~beta1-2ubuntu1) ... Setting up libssl-dev (0.9.8g-4ubuntu3.4) ... Setting up libpq-dev (8.3.6-0ubuntu8.04) ... Setting up libaudio-dev (1.9.1-1) ... Setting up libsqlite0-dev (2.8.17-4build1) ... Setting up libxmu-dev (2:1.0.4-1) ... Setting up libqt4-dev (4.3.4-0ubuntu3) ... Setting up qt4-designer (4.3.4-0ubuntu3) ... Setting up qt4-dev-tools (4.3.4-0ubuntu3) ... Setting up qt4-doc (4.3.4-0ubuntu3) ... Setting up qt4-qtconfig (4.3.4-0ubuntu3) ... Processing triggers for libc6 ... ldconfig deferred processing now taking place # homebrew vörçion $ sudo brew install Qt4 > Downloading https://homebrew.bintray.com/bottles/qt-4.8.6.mavericks.bottle.6.tar.gz ######################################################################## 100.0% > Pouring qt-4.8.6.mavericks.bottle.6.tar.gz > Caveats We agreed to the Qt opensource license for you. If this is unacceptable you should uninstall. .app bundles were installed. Run `brew linkapps qt` to symlink these to /Applications. > Summary �� /usr/local/Cellar/qt/4.8.6: 2790 files, 122M $ brew linkapps qt Linking /usr/local/opt/qt/Assistant.app Linking /usr/local/opt/qt/Designer.app Linking /usr/local/opt/qt/Linguist.app Linking /usr/local/opt/qt/QMLViewer.app Linking /usr/local/opt/qt/qttracereplay.app Finished linking. Find the links under /Applications. Qt5 Riförènses Category:Linuks päkeij Category:Softwär laibrari